The invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a method and system for scheduling and maintaining study goals for a user and for monitoring the user""s progress with respect to those goals.
Computers are being used on an ever-increasing basis to help users learn various skills. For example, users may use a computer to learn foreign languages, prepare for examinations, learn to play musical instruments and so on. As the computer serves as a tutor with essentially unlimited time and unending patience, the skill set learned by a user is essentially a function of the quality of the instructional software in combination with the time and effort put forth by the user.
In general, users of such instructional products are attempting to learn a skill set in a self-study environment, without the traditional classroom motivations of homework assignments, the desire to perform well in front of others, and the opportunity to communicate with others regarding the lessons learned. Many times, such users are often busy professionals who value their limited spare time and want to improve their skills in an efficient manner. Some study-related products have features that evaluate the user""s progress in terms of percentage complete, or assess the user""s work at any given time. However, no product has heretofore assisted the user in setting up, maintaining and monitoring study goals that are customized for the user based on the user""s personal circumstances.
Briefly, the present invention provides a system and method for providing a personalized scheduled study plan for a user to learn content of a product. Input criteria is received from the user, such as identifying study session (days) in a week and the time per study session or a desired completion date. A study plan based on the user input criteria is calculated and stored for the user. For example, if the user inputs a desired completion date, the time per session is calculated and used to schedule learning activities, while if the user inputs a time per session, the desired completion date is calculated.
The study plan is accessed for the user each time the user logs in for a session, whereby the study plan is used to determine the activities for the session. The progress of the user may be monitored and displayed to the user, such as in the form of complete and incomplete activities. The user may navigate to activities from such a progress display, and may also set a completion level indicative of what skill level is required before an activity is considered complete.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: